A Scarred Finny
by Lazay Woman
Summary: My first Hetalia fanfic! It is about everyone going to this very important meeting. After, Finland sees something in the meeting room that will scar him for life but thankfully Sweden is there to help poor Finny. This is a one-shot. I know this fanfic may not make total sense so just go with it. Includes England x France and Sweden x Finland. Mostly fluffyness here and mild stuff.


~A little Hetalia fanfic that I hope you all enjoy.~

**A Scarred Finny**

* * *

Walking towards Sweden's room, Finland came to a halt when he heard murmuring coming from the meeting room. Curious, he slowly approached the door and leaned his ear against it, listening in.

Finland frowned, trying to focus on the words being spoken, but with no such luck. Carefully and as quietly as possible, he brought the door slightly ajar to peer through the crack.

-Inside the meeting room-

"France, s-stop! W-what are you doing?!" England gasped out when France pulled away, only to be ignored as France planted another kiss on him. England shut his eyes closed tightly as he struggled to push France away from him, failing to do so. He started to panic when he felt France's tongue invade his mouth.

_When the hell did he get so strong?!_ England thought. _Is this seriously because I won't marry him?!_ Frantically thinking of ways to get out of his fierce grip, he continued to struggle.

France, finally losing his grip, broke away, both of them gasping. England made a break for it, but unfortunately tripped over a chair and brought France down with him. Groaning, England opened his eyes and waited a moment for his eyesight to become unfuzzy.

Just as his vision became clear again, he found France's head was laying on his chest and, groaning, was beginning to sit up. Automatically, England grabbed the nearest object to set himself free.

The blonde, now looking at England, noticeably blushed and suddenly closed his eyes as a weird sort of groan left his mouth. England stopped his grabbing and looked down; his cheeks blushed madly at the sight of him grasping France's crotch.

England wanted to pull away, should have, and nearly did when a sudden thought hit him. Frantically, he grasped France's crotch tighter, making the blonde gasp and moan very loudly, grabbing onto England's shoulders as to not fall on top of him fully.

England ignored this and, blushing, continued exploring the area. Finally, coming to a conclusion, he pulled his hand away from a shaking France. The blonde looked up, panting, at his bushy eyebrowed friend.

"I thought... you didn't swing... that way." France panted out. England snapped out of his reverie and looked at the Frenchman in embarrassment, but still too shocked as to what happened and what he discovered.

"What the hell!?" He asked France, looking at him with such a shocked face that France was scared he damaged England's mind. "What's wrong?" France asked, looking England over to see if he was hurt anywhere, including the head. England's expression changed from shock to utter disbelief.

"How the bloody hell are you bigger than me?!" England exclaimed, taking France by surprise. France expected something horrible happened or thought something was weird with England, but he wasn't expecting that.

France laughed breathlessly and kissed England's lips sweetly, then kissed the tip of his nose, making England blush further. "You are adorable." France murmured, making England glare at him while continuing to blush. "S-Shut up!" France laughed again and got up, helping England stand.

"Now, England..." France got down on one knee and held England's hands in his own two. "Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"...Fuck no."

* * *

Leaving Sealand to play with his toys, Sweden started back to Finland's room to see what was taking him so long. On his way, he saw Finland leaning against the door frame of the meeting room. Curious, he walked behind him and looked down at the un-noticing Finland.

"What are you doing?" He asked. After no response, Sweden looked in the crack of the opening to see what Finland was looking at. Seeing England... _attacking_ a moaning France, Sweden quickly covered the smaller male's eyes.

But, he knew the damage had already been done. Sweden turned Finland away from the scene and picked up a surprised Finny, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom.

Entering his room, he set down Finland and closed the door behind him. Finland was quiet and looking down at the ground, making Sweden a bit worried by his silence.

After a moments of thought, the swede walked up behind Finland and wrapped his arms around his neck comfortingly, but having enough sense to keep a couple inches of space between them.

"S-Sweden, w-what is this?" Finny asked quietly, a bit shocked at Sweden, but still in more shock from what he saw in the meeting room. Finland turned his head slightly around to see Sweden was making that weird face again.

"Um, do you remember when I called you my wife?" Sweden asked suddenly, making a blushing Finland nod.

"Well... h-have you ever saw me as your husband?" Sweden asked quickly, stuttering slightly over some words that went unnoticed by Finny who, after a moment, smiled and leaned into the swede, Finny's back pressed against his torso.

"Yes." Finland breathed quietly, almost too quietly for the swede to catch, but not quite. Sighing in relief, Sweden's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. As if Sweden ever smiled, or showed any emotion at all. Pulling slightly away, Sweden turned Finland to face him, tilting his head up to look at the swede.

Finny watched in nervous anticipation as Sweden bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then a few more gentle kisses on each of Finny's cheeks, his eye lids, his nose, and, finally, placed a soft, lingering kiss to Finland's lips.

Finland stayed still the whole time, though a bit embarrassed by what the swede was doing, was secretly enjoying the actions. They made him feel loved and cared for greatly.

When Sweden pulled back from the kiss, he, much to Finny's surprise, got down on one knee, gently holding Finland's small and delicate hand in both of his bigger and more calloused hands. "Will you please become mine, forever and ever?"

Finny blushed bright scarlet, temporarily forgetting what he saw before as Sweden's proposal finally sank in. Momentarily stunned, he just looked at the swede in shock, continuing to blush. After a long moment, Finny finally nodded, not knowing exactly what else to say.

Sweden's lips twitched again and this time Finland swore he saw them smile for a brief moment before Sweden stood up and hugged him, making the already blushing Finny blush deeper as he was clutched to Sweden'd chest.

Finny went to pull away, but the surprising warmth he found kept him from attempting as he snuggled further into the swede's chest, breathing in his sweet scent. Sweden, noticing Finny's actions, clutched him tighter to him, but made sure he wasn't hugging him too hard.

Reaching on hand up, Sweden pet Finland's hair, revealing in it's softness. Finny hummed contently at the action, falling fast asleep in Sweden's arms, happiness filling him as he is now the swede's wife.

And he was perfectly okay with that.

_**Finn**_


End file.
